Between Two Worlds
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: After something precious was stolen from Ooo. Heroes all around the world are sent to travel to the other world to find and retrieve the thing. But who knows what they will find in the other world? Read and review. A could be Finnceline or Fubblegum story. Write in review or PM me if you want shippings. STRICTLY NO FP!
1. Rough Times

**Between Two Worlds**

My heart was pounding. I couldn't hear my voice, only the siren and my heartbeats. There was an emergency. PB and Marceline just came back from the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty and from the looks of their face, I know that they have bad news. I was right, they did have bad news. Something very valuable and precious in Ooo was stolen by 'the other world' and being one of the greatest heroes of Ooo, I have to get it back. All the greatest scientists from Ooo gathered in a huge lab in Nature Kingdom. Half of the scientist there was going to find a way to replace that precious something and the other half was to research and find a way to make a portal to 'the other world'.

The military send a letter to me and Jake. It said that we have to stay in a camp and will be trained to defend ourselves in 'the other world' 'cause who knows what's in the other world. So we packed up our bags and travelled to the Bad Lands where the camp is. We were put in groups and luckily, Jake was with me. My hat was confiscated and so was Jake's viola. That made us pretty mad but... It's rather we lose some of our stuff our lose all of Ooo.  
We had to do a hundred push ups, sit ups and many more every day. In short, we train for the half of the day.  
"My head hurts, Finn..." Jake told me halfway through the training.  
Before I could say another word, Jake fainted. I informed the trainer, Maryn. She told me to carry him to the sick bay and so I did. I stared at my unconscious brother in the sick bay. There was a lot of room in it and almost all of it was occupied. We're gonna see more injured people if we give up.

Jake regained conscious a week later. Every Friday we have this battle. We fight other heroes and the champion gets a gourmet meal and room service until the next Friday comes. I was the champion this week's tournament. I shared my prize with Jake. We had fun while it lasted.

The trainers announced that the scientist that worked on finding a replacement gave up and joined the other scientists working on the portal. That means we get harder training. PB mailed a letter to me.  
"Finn, I know training has been hard for you but Never Give Up! 'cause you're my hero."  
Thanks PB, you really know how to make my day.  
Maryn told us that a junior trainer was joining our group. The junior trainer entered our tent and I was surprised to see that the that the new trainer was, Marceline. I don't know if I should be happy or sad 'cause Marceline can be a bit hard on people. She told me she'll go easy on me and Jake so that's a relief.

The scientists managed to make a portal to 'the other world'. The trainer chose five people from their groups. Jake and I were one of them. Marceline got a letter from PB.  
"Ooo will collapse in a year. Even if it looks like we have a lot of time, we don't. Tell them to beware of things they don't expect. "  
Marceline shared it with the group but some of them didn't take it seriously. Manny Zitsa, (one of the people who didn't take it seriously) fell in a sinkhole. He wasn't seen or heard of then. In a week, the one who was chosen will be sent to the lab where PB is. That's where we use the portal.


	2. Be Safe

Next week...  
Jake and I were sent to the lab on a helicopter. We saw PB waiting for us at the entrance.  
"Greetings, brave heroes. I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom." PB greeted, "Please follow me to the portal room."  
The heroes followed her. The laboratory was big like the sickbay in the camp. It took us a few minutes to get to the room. Another scientist greeted us. Her name was Jilliana. She told us to line up in front of the portal. Jilliana took a box with a red button out of her lab coat pocket and pushed the button. The portal activated.  
"Listen to me heroes. You may or may not come back alive. If you die, you die a hero. Now, you will be the first ones to enter the other world so you have to gather your own information and if you can, bring them back here. Now, be on your way heroes and enter the portal." Jilliana shouted.  
PB pulled Jake and I out of the line. She took out a perfume and sprayed it on us.  
"I wish you luck," PB said.  
She pecked me on the cheek before I could say anything. I blushed and waved goodbye to PB. I felt pain in my heart area. What if I don't come back alive...? Sigh...  
We lined up in the line. When it was my turn, I took a deep breath and jumped in.  
"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to all the people I know..."


	3. First Day

I felt myself falling... deeper and deeper every second. I could hear my heartbeats again. Ba-doom ba-doom. I can't even feel them. Ba-doom. But I can hear it getting louder... BA-DOOM BA-DOOM. It's like telling me something... Danger? Then, I saw eyes, white glowing eyes. Appearing in the darkness. Am I dying? Are those creatures that'll steal my soul? I saw shadow like arms reaching out for me. Suddenly, I started to glow. The eyes disappeared. I closed my eyes...

Once I opened them, I saw clouds, birds and the baby blue sky. I felt grass on my back too. Well -cut grass.

**Finn POV ends here**

"Hey! That's my place!" A voice cried.  
"That sounds like... Marceline?!" Finn thought.

He stood up. The voice did belong to a girl.  
"Marceline, What are you doing here?!" Finn asked.  
"How did you know my name?" Marceline asked.

Finn stared at the girl confused. He shook his head and examined the girl.  
"She doesn't have light bluish skin and she doesn't have fangs," Finn thought.

Marceline was wearing a half shirt with a picture of a fang printed on it and was wearing torn shorts. Her hair was black blue and was tied up to a high ponytail.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Marceline squeaked, blushing.

She shoved Finn. Finn fell and sprained his ankle.  
"Gah!" Finn screamed in pain.

A tall girl with bubblegum pink hair saw them. She was wearing a hot pink skirt overall ontop of a white and pink striped shirt. She was wearing knee socks and fuchsia flat shoes.  
"What are you up to again, Marcy?" The girl asked.  
"Ugh! He was looking at me, weirdly!" Marceline explained.

The girl helped Finn up.  
"Princess Bubblegum?!"  
"How did ya know my nickname?" the girl asked.  
"You see! He knew your and my name! Gasp, do you think he's a vampire stalking us?" Marceline pointed out.  
"Sigh, I don't know... Let's bring him to your uncle, he knows lots of stuff... and most of them are pretty weird," Bonnie whispered to Marceline.  
"Well, get your butt up, weirdo and follow us." Marceline shouted to Finn.  
"I kinda sprained my ankle..."

Bonnibel glared at Marceline.  
"Sorry..." Marceline apologised to Finn.

Bonnibel sighed, and put Finn's arms around on her shoulder. Marceline did the same.

Finn POV

I've only been in the other world and a heck of strange things already started to happen. I still wonder where Jake is and I hope he's alright. My heart started to ache. I miss Ooo already. I miss BMO, TT and... the real PB and Marceline I know... Ooo's collapsing and I hope they're fine.

**Finn POV ends here**

They walked to a yellow suburb house.  
"Um, my uncle can get really weird sometimes... Like you." Marceline told Finn.

Marceline knocked on the door.  
"Uncle, Simon?"  
"Marceline?" A rough voice spoke.

The door flung open and an old man with long white hair and beard came out and gave Marcy a hug.  
"Oh, hello Bonnie!" Simon said shaking her hands.

He looked at Finn.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Simon whispered to Marceline.

Marceline blushed and shook her head.  
"One, ew! And two, he's a weirdo!" Marceline told Simon, "Anyway, he know our names and we don't even know him...anyway it's super weird and since you know lots of weird stuff, can you help us figure out why he knows our name."  
"Well, he might be from an alternate universe or he's new!" Simon said, "He could have asked the teacher the names of his classmates but the most accurate reason depends on what he says."

Simon yawned.  
"Come on in Bonnie and?"  
"Finn," Finn introduced himself.

Simon and the trio entered the house.  
"Seat on any sofa you like except for the one that has Hambo on it." Marceline instructed.

Finn did what she said.  
"I'm serious, no joking and no fooling around, why do you know our names," Marceline asked sternly.  
"I'm from Ooo, an alternate universe... I think." Finn answered, " There's a vampire there named Marceline and she looks exactly like you and there's a princess there... The Princess of the Candy Kingdom and she looks exactly like Bonnibel..."

There was a silence. Bonnibel, Marceline and Simon stared at Finn.  
"I'm a Vampire there..." Marceline said softly.  
"And I'm a princess of a land of candy..." Bonnibel said softly.  
"What about me?!" Simon cried.  
"Simon Petrikov... The Ice King, I don't know much about him but he became crazy because of a crown..." Finn said.

Once Marceline heard the word 'Ice King', she remembered the time when she was young. Simon would always act like an Ice King and she'll act like an Ice Maiden wandering in a castle made of ice. Then, Marceline broke into laughter.  
"It's real! I am from an alternate universe!"  
"Do you have a place to stay?" PB asked sternly  
"Seriously Bonnie, you believe him?" Marceline asked.  
"The air has been feeling weird these past few weeks. And according to my calculations, that means something totes weird is gonna happen and that weird thing is Finn arriving here and like he said he came from an alternate universe and..."PB explained.  
"Sigh, Bonnie's almost never wrong so... ALIEN!" Marceline waving her hands in the air.  
"I said alternate universe not planet,"  
"Close enough,"

Finn bit his lips. They look the same and act the same but they don't feel the same...  
"Are you a human?" Finn asked.  
"What else?" Marceline answered.

Finn stood still. He can't believe it. He found other humans... A few hours later.  
"Bye Marcy, bye Simon!" PB said waving her hands, "Finn, you follow me."

PB took her phone out of her body bag and called someone. A few minutes later, a limousine parked near Marceline's house.  
"Is that your..." Finn started but was cut off by PB.  
"Own personal limousine, yes." PB finished.

A man wearing a navy tuxedo, black dress shoes and a red and white cap came out of the limo. PB got on the limo and so did Finn.  
"You look filthy rich!"  
"I am, but it comes with a price,"  
"Huh?"  
"My mom died of poisoning because of other candy company spies. They put poison on her food ... And my dad... he owns a candy company back in Germany and he never comes home. I lived with Peppermint and my other servants. They left when I was very young" PB said sadly.  
"Must have been hard for you."  
"But at least I didn't become spoiled with tons of riches."  
A few minutes later they reached PB's house. Her house had a large wall around it. Bonibel exit the limo and walked to the gate. She put her hand on a sensor. The gate then opened.  
"Come on Finn, let's go!" PB said.

Finn looked at PB's house. It was a mansion that looked like a castle. It was painted with light and cream colours. PB showed Finn his room.  
"I'm going to enrol you to high school so you don't come attacking us or anything and don't worry I'm an expert in making fake files and like that so... get some rest!" PB said and left the room.

**Finn POV**

I wonder where Jake is... I hope he's fine. Having other humans around makes me feel normal. Not being a hero feels so nice. I have school soon that's awesome! School full of humans... I like this kind of life but... I should always remember my mission and no slacking around!  
**  
****46 weeks till Ooo collapses...  
****4 days till Summer**


	4. Second Day

Finn woke up. It was a Monday so PB was at high school. She left a note on Finn's door.

"Hi Finn, I'm in school. I'll comeback at 3:15 p.m. If you need anything, ring the bell at the right side corner of the room!"

Finn sighed and collapsed on his bed.  
"What to do before PB comes?" He asked himself.

The first thing that came into his mind was food. He got on his feet and walked to the door. Then, he just remembered something. He looked at the bell, walked towards it, and rang it. In a flash, Peppermint came into the room.  
"What do you need Sir Finn?" The butler asked.  
"Um... Is there any food?" Finn asked.  
"What food would you like?"  
"Soybean people would be great!"

The butler stared at him with confusion.  
"Forget about that. I want pancakes..." Finn said.

The butler nodded it's head.  
"Follow me."

He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.  
"Make pancakes... over."

A few minutes later, they finally reached the dining room. Finn sat in one of the seats and waited. A maid had a serving platter in her hands. She put it in front of Finn and leaved. Finn looked down to see what was on the platter. There was a plate with pancakes on it, a fork and a bread knife.  
"Jake always made them with bacon..." Finn frowned.

Finn ate the pancakes sadly. He walked back to his room. Then, PB's bedroom door caught his eye. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him before he twisted the doorknob to PB's bedroom. He entered the room and was amazed. The wall was painted pink with light pink hearts. Her canopy bed was shades of pink. Finn took a step and heard a crunching sound. He looked down and saw a candy wrapper. PB's bedroom floor was covered with candy wrappers.  
"Dang! She's addicted to sugar alright!" Finn thought.

Then, he heard footsteps. Finn panicking ran out of PB's bedroom.  
"Oh, Peppermint, where's Finn?" A voice asked  
"He went back to his room, I think," Peppermint answered.  
"Thank you,"

The footsteps got louder. Finn tried to sneak back to his room but PB saw him.  
"Hi... how was your sleep?" PB asked.  
"Relaxing... Why did you come home early?" Finn said.  
"Oh, something happened..."

Finn nodded his head and walked away but he tripped. PB was going to help him up until she saw something that made her mad.  
"Oh... be careful where you go Finn, you might get in trouble." PB said angrily.

She kneeled down and took a candy wrapper from Finn's shoes. She showed it to Finn. Finn's face turned bright red.  
"What were YOU doing in MY ROOM!" PB screamed.

PB raised her hand and slapped Finn. Finn rubbed his cheeks. Peppermint patted PB's back.  
"Calm down, Princess. He knows he's mistake." Peppermint said.

PB sighed.  
"Never do that again..." PB said softly.

Finn stood up and slowly backed away. When he was out of sight, he made a beeline to his room.  
"Never mess with a sugar addict." Finn said softly to himself.

He collapsed in his bed...

46 Days Till Autumn


End file.
